


Lucifer's Win

by Misstrickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lucifer kills Dean he allows Sam control again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer's Win

   Lucifer smirked as he lay Sam's large foot over Dean's throat and heard the satisfying snap. It was done. Lucifer had won. Dean was dead and Michael was vessel-less. Lucifer looked down at the broken body. “We did good Sammy; we’re the best team out there." Lucifer felt a push at his grace and smirked, “Ah, the princess is awake, shall we show you what you accomplished?" Sam's eyes went blank as Lucifer’s grace reached out and pushed the younger Winchester into control of the body.

    Sam eyes cleared and he looked around in shock at the destroyed town. What had he done? Sam moved to walk forward, his leg hitting the fallen form at his feet. Sam's eyes traveled to the fallen form of his dead brother. Tears immediately filled Sam's eyes. "No." Sam crumpled to the ground. "Dean, no, please!" He reached out grabbing the cold body. Sam's own body shook with sobs, the word “no” coming out of his mouth like a chant. As Sam sobbed at his loss a voice rang out in his head. “You helped me kill the hero of our story. Thanks Sammy, you are such a big help." Lucifer's laughter rang out; drowning out Sam's sobs. 


End file.
